


A Child and a Movie

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: One Big Android Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor was designed and created by Kamski, Connor was originally ment to be a kid android, Dad Kamski, Family, Father and Son, Fluff, Gen, Kid Connor, Kid Fic, Parenthood, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Having a son is an amazing experience, even if said son wakes you up early in the morning.A little fic about Elijah Kamski as a dad and Connor as a little son who just wants to watch a movie.





	A Child and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the start of a ‘verse Cory (@coralnoodle on Tumblr) and I have. There’s a lot that’s been changed in this ‘verse, and some of those things include Kamski (the mysterious creator trope can go choke), and Connor’s origin. 
> 
> I will go in depth about it in the end notes, since I don’t want to flood the beginning notes with this. But basically, Elijah Kamski is a nerd dad who loves his children (the RK’s). Connor was meant to be a child android capable of growth. 
> 
> Also, before I start: Elijah calls Connor «Energizer», which is a joke with «Energizer Bunny» and how Connor can be very energetic.

«Papa, wake up.»

Something was shaking him, and all Elijah wanted to do was to bury his head deeper under the covers. Whatever it was that wanted him awake could wait. He wanted another hour of sleep before he woke up, at the very _least_.

«Papa. Papa. Papa. _Papa_.»

The shaking wouldn’t stop, and the words got louder and louder with every second. With a loud sigh Elijah opened an eye and was met with the bright brown eyes of his son, staring into his with wide excitement.

«Papa! Wake up!» Connor said, shaking him one more time, probably just to be sure he was actually awake. He tended to do that sometimes, repeating an action several times to be sure he had done said action. It was quite adorable.

«Yes, Connor, I’m awake. What’d you want bud?» Elijah yawned, opening both of his eyes as he carefully sat up. When he looked over at the little LED clock at the side of his bed, it dutifully told him that it was currently 6:34AM. Way too early to be awake, in his opinion.

«I want to watch a movie, Papa. You promised I could wake you up when I awoke so we could watch a movie,» Connor said, poking at Elijah a little too forcefully. He really wanted to watch a movie, apparently. But why did his son have to be such an early riser?

«I did promise you that, huh,» Elijah said as he ran a hand through his long hair. «What movie do you want to watch?»

«I wanna watch one of the movies you grew up with! The movies you talked about yesterday!» Connor exclaimed loudly, waving his hands in front of him in an excited manner. He looked so happy, and Elijah could feel his chest warm up with love and pride. «I wanna learn about your childhood, Papa.» 

Curiosity. Of course that was the driving force behind his excitement. It was a thing Elijah had noticed in the early days of Connor’s development. Curiosity was hard-wired into his code, the want and need to learn had been stronger than most other lines of code.

Children were meant to learn and to be curious, and Connor was no different.

«Well, do you have any particular movie you want to watch?» Elijah asked as he took a hairband from his wrist and tied his hair into a bun at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t be bothered to actually fix it right now, so that would do. At least for now.

«That one with the robots? The little cube one and the white oval one, the one you got me a toy of!» Connor said, his hands moving a mile a minute as he talked. And now that Elijah noticed, Connor had actually placed said toy beside him, as if he too was begging to watch a movie.

It made his chest swell with fatherly joy.

«You mean _Wall-E_?» Elijah asked with a smile as he properly sat up on the bed. Of course Connor would show interest in such a movie. It was about robots, after all, and he was one too. He just wanted to see others like him, and who could blame him?

«Yes! Wall-E, like Wall-E!» Connor said with a bright smile, holding up said toy with glee. It was hard metal, beautifully crafted, and it was one of Connor’s favorite toys besides his Nemo plush.

Elijah smiled wide as he grabbed the tablet on his bedside table. Placing the tablet beside him, he sat up against the headboard and opened his arms for Connor. His son more or less scrambled up to him, snuggling tightly into his arms. Wall-E was clutched tightly in Connor’s arms, and his face was halfway buried in his oversized hoodie. His whole face screamed of excitement, and Elijah felt his heart melt at the sight.

He loved his son so much. He was so happy to have him in his life. To have _all_ of his children in his life.

Elijah picked up the tablet again and found the movie for them to watch. He placed the tablet on his lap in a way so that the two of them could see it perfectly. He curled an arm around Connor and pulled his son closer, smiling as his son leaned against him.

«Thank you Papa,» Connor whispered as the movie began playing, his eyes not leaving the screen. A big smile was painted across his lips, his eyes alight with joy and wonder.

With a smile Elijah kissed the top of Connor’s head and hugged him tight. «No problem, Connor. I love spending time with you. You don’t have to worry about asking me to do things like this, OK?»

«OK,» Connor answered, sparing a small glance to Elijah before his focus returned to the screen. «I love you Papa.»

«And I love you, my little Energizer,» Elijah said as he hugged his son tight, before he too focused on the movie. 

He would always love his son, no matter what. He would always be there. _Always_.

Nothing could stop him from being there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It’s basically just the start of what I’ve got planned, but it’s at least a start.
> 
> And if you want to know some things about the ‘verse:  
> \- Elijah Kamski created the RK’s personally. They’re all his design, and he sees them as his CHILDREN children. All androids are his children, but the RK’s are SPECIAL. They’re his kids.  
> \- The RK’s include Chloe (the RK100), Markus (RK200), the RK400 (who’s identity will remain a secret for now), and the Connor (RK800). The other RK800-900’s are also family and are just as important as the other ones. Them being created solely by CyberLife doesn’t matter.  
> \- Connor was originally meant to be able to grow from «child» to «adult», where his «mind» could be transferred from his kid body to his adult body. He was meant to be the first android capable of this, without any of his memories going corrupted or getting erased when he did. However, he was never finished due to CyberLife forcing Elijah out of his company and using a legal loophole which meant the still unfinished Connor was taken by them.  
> \- While Connor wasn’t finished, he was still active. This was mostly so that his code could develop as well as him being able to learn how everything worked so nothing would come as a shock to him. He has a lot of visible wires and mechanical parts, which is why he tends to wear big hoodies.  
> \- Elijah Kamski isn’t a mysterious creator, and instead a man locked out of his own company. CyberLife didn’t want androids with free will, so they threw out the man that wanted it. 
> 
> There’s a lot to this ‘verse, and if you’re curious don’t hesitate to take contact :D
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this or anything else, my Tumblr is that-one-strange-geek and I’m always there to answer things :D I also post art there, where there’s actually a drawing of my kid Connor .D
> 
> Hope you liked this fic, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
